Magazine pairing
by marble eyes
Summary: A crazy ReiKai fan girl holds the bladebreakers hostage, but gets more than she bargained for. Tyka


**This is a random piece of randomness which is pretty short, but I felt like writing it and posting it. If any Rei/Kai fans feel offended by this they are welcome to flame me, flames are pretty. Lol this is dedicated to all my reviews, and is an odd piece of oddness. Hope everyone who reads it likes it, I apologise for it being so short, but my supply of sugary caffeine drinks ran out lol enjoy it.**

Kenny sighed flicking through a magazine article, 'There's another complaint in here about Kai and Rei,'

Rei's golden eyes looked up hearing his name mentioned, from where he was sat 'What does it say?'

'The usual, the fans think you're both gay and should stop denying your feelings for each other.'

Tyson looked up from his place on the floor over to Kai and smiled. 'Mr Sourpuss and Rei, please. I would love to hear one of their conversations, which didn't involved silence after three minutes of talking.'

'Who says they wouldn't make a good couple?' smiled Hillary, 'My friends were all discussing it at school and both Rei and Kai are the best looking and get along great, it's only natural for them to date.'

Tyson threw a cushion at her head.

'What the heck was that for?' she glared down at him.

'No reason,'

Kenny carried on typing on his computer and smirked silently to himself. 'Emily one day you will be mine.' He sighed.

They all looked up towards him in shock.

'I didn't say that out loud did I?' asked Kenny blushing. 'Let's talk about Rei and Kai.'

'Yeah, why won't you two go out?' asked Hillary looking annoyed.

Kai's crimson eyes studied her for a few seconds. 'When did I and Rei ever show any sign of liking each other?'

'Lots of times,' smiled Hillary, 'Like that time that-' she was silent for a few minutes, 'Erm. You talk all the while to each other, I mean he's the only one you properly talk to accept Tyson, and you and Tyson being a couple is laughable.'

Tyson and Kai's eyes met briefly, before they shared a knowing look.

'Yes of course it is.' Said Tyson quickly, laughing nervously.

Max chocked on the chocolate bar he was eating and gave Tyson a questionable look.

'I mean Kai has much better tastes and he's so good looking he could have anyone, him and Rei both share great looks. Of course they would be great together.' Smirked Tyson.

'I'm glad someone finally agrees with me.'

'Yes of course, I agree.' Muttered Tyson sarcastically.

'What a boring relationship that would be.' Said Kenny from behind his lap top.

'How can you say that?'

'Because it would be,' grinned Max. 'I mean Kai's idea of a date would be leaning against a wall the whole night glaring at dust.'

'More like pulling you into an alley and kissing for thirty minutes and that's his idea of romantic.' Glared Tyson.

'Well I didn't hear the person complaining.'

'They were probably too busy because your tongue was down their throat.'

Hillary scratched her head for a second. 'What are you talking about?'

'Nothing.' They both replied. Kai went back to leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

'How do you known Kai and Rei aren't dating?' asked Tyson. 'I mean Kai is the type of person who likes to keep things secret and won't let anyone know, even if it is hurting someone, and they feel he doesn't care.'

'Maybe if the person spoke to him more, instead of always arguing and hiding behind a happy mask then maybe I would know.' Glared Kai.

'Erm guys?' asked Hillary.

'Well maybe he's too busy absorbed in beyblading to even notice and doesn't even listen when a person talks.'

'Guys?'

'Then maybe he should get someone else who is better for them, if I'm such an awful choose.'

'Guys!'

They both turned to glare at her. 'What?'

'Hi.'

They both turned and looked up to see a girl with a flame thrower.

'I bet she's one of your friends.' Muttered Tyson.

'Always blame me, but it's your house she came to so for once it's not my fault.'

'So you admit it is your fault most the time?'

'Would you kindly sit down and shut up.' Smiled the girl angelically, 'over near that wall.'

Tyson looked over to where his friends were sitting down nervously leaning against the wall. 'I didn't invite you.'

'Nope, but I'm here to prove a point.'

Kai raised an eyebrow, 'That would be?'

'Go sit down by the wall and I will tell you all.'

Tyson shrugged pretending to accidentally brush his hand against Kai's, before sitting next to Max. Kai sighed and followed him.

'Now that you are all seated you're going to listen to me.' She smiled.

'What do you think we're doing now?' asked Tyson.

'Shut up!' glared the girl, 'I've never liked you,'

'How can you say that, you don't know me?'

She shrugged.

'Who are you?' asked Max.

'None of your business, I'm here to finally get Rei and Kai together.' She smiled happily.

Tyson went to angrily stand up but was pulled back down by Kai.

'I don't like Kai,' said Rei looking annoyed.

'Yes you do.'

'Erm, no I don't.' muttered Rei.

'Yes you do!' she turned her flame thrower towards him.

'Okay,' smiled Rei nervously.

'Now tell me why you love Kai.' She smirked.

'I don't,' glared Rei.

She brought the flame thrower closer to his face.

'Well erm,' Rei looked nervously for what to say.

'He has nice eyes,' whispered Tyson.

'He has nice ears,' said Rei quickly.

Tyson slapped his head with his hand.

'Ears?' asked the girl.

'Yes. Haven't you notice how great and ear like they are.'

She smiled looking satisfied. 'You two make such a sweet couple.'

'That's what I was saying earlier,' grinned Hillary.

'Quiet you.' She glared. 'You only get to speak once you admit you like Tyson or Kenny.'

'How dare you!' glared Hillary.

'Use the flame thrower on her.' Muttered Tyson.

'Shut up all of you!' she yelled. 'Now Kai, it's your turn. Tell us all why you like the person you like and why.'

'I'm allergic to cats.'

'But you are together against all the odds.'

Kai gave her a cold look; he opened his mouth to speak until Tyson clasped his hand. Their eyes met in understanding.

Kai slowly stared at Tyson 'He always sees the best in me; he always looks out for other people and forgave me after everything. He's one of the few people who loved me for who I was and never gave up on me, and I love him.'

Tyson's eyes widened.

'You love him.' Said Max smiling, 'that's sweet, I just thought you guys liked making out with each other.'

'What are you guys talking about?' asked Hillary.

Rei silenced her with a look.

The girl smiled, 'My work here is done,' goodbye, with that she skipped out the room taking her flame thrower with her.

'So are you and Rei a couple now?' asked Hillary.

Max rolled his eyes, 'I think he prefers annoying loud mouths with blue hair.'

Hillary chewed her lips for a second and suddenly realised. 'Those two have been dating behind our backs!'

'Actually I knew.' Muttered Max guiltily.

'I caught them making out,' said Kenny.

Hillary looked at Rei, 'Aren't you upset they didn't tell us?'

'Max told me,' smirked Rei.

Hillary glared at Tyson and Kai, 'You both have some serious explaining.'

Tyson ignored her, 'You love me?'

The girl with the flame thrower suddenly appeared again, she smiled innocently, 'I forgot my bag, oh Kenny you owe me some money.'

They all suddenly turned round to glare at Kenny.

'You did this?' glared Rei.

'I was bored and getting tiered of Kai and Tyson's sneaking around. You can only take so many times of finding them making out in a cupboard.'

They all glared at him.

'Erm, I'm sorry?'


End file.
